Chaos
Chaos is the fifth Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. It is the first appearance of Deimos and the Siege Type Phobos . Storyline After defeating Phobos in chapter Last Clue, a special troop has been sent to transport the DNA sample to a basement according to the last clue. After entering the basement, the troop starts to investigate the area. The troop lead by Captain Choijiyoon has been ordered to retreat by the government. However, Captain Choi disobeys the order and convince the troop to do an internal investigation to the basement. Gameplay This map has the total round of 5. The first 4 rounds consist of two maps; survival-type maps and pursuit-type map. At the end of a round, two pathways must be chosen by the players to proceed to the next round. The upcoming round varies depend on the majority choice. In round 5, the players fight Purple Phobos in a larger battlefield and the zombies will come to aid Phobos. If Heal zombie comes close to Phobos, it will recover Phobos' health. After clearing all the rounds, the player will get Siege Type's Blood item that can be combined with other certain items to get Dr. A's Trunk. This map introduces the new enemy, the Deimos that has the ability to drop the wielded weapon by the targeted human. Tactics when fighting the Boss It is very much like fighting the boss from 'Last Clue', however Phobos will sent out recovering unit. It is recommended to kill them, before they recover Phobos. (Can recover near full health). Tactics *Give priority to upgrade Health Power than Attack Power as most parts of the map gives close range battles. *If you are using Skull-7, aim for Host Deimos, as it has very high Health Power. *Don't go wasting your money on HE Grenades, they will no longer give you money for your kills. *There are a few glitch in some round, where the zombies can't get you. *Its recommended to kill all the zombies before going or opening into a new area. *M134 Minigun is most effective until fighting Boss. Shortcuts The number of rounds it takes to reach Siege Type Phobos is in range of 4-7 rounds. Reaching the boss within 6 rounds is much ideal as most players will have maximum damages and health by the time. However, most professionals preferred 4 rounded game. There are 4 types of rooms: *(A) Pursuit Map: The round consists of sewer-like environment where the player rushes through barriers until the end of map. *(B) Survival Room (Warehouse): The round consists of 2 stairways downstairs where zombies spawn and the player must survive until the end of the round, consisting of several waves of zombies. *© Survival Room (Lab room): The round consists of 2 doors where zombie spawn behind them. There are buttons that can be activated to close the doors using "E" (Use) button for short periods of time. The zombies also appear in several waves. There are two kinds of the lab rooms but either kind have the same concept but different orientation. *Phobos Fight Map: A warehouse with a high ceiling where the Seige Type Phobos will spawn along with other zombies. Survive and subdue the boss to receive items and complete the map. Now here are the guidelines to reach Siege Type Phobos battle arena within 4 rounds: *If you have the first round with type A room, the route you are taking is BLUE - RED - RED *If you have the first round with type B room, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - RED *If you have the first round with type C room with the door controls in the middle, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - BLUE *If you have the first round with type C room with the door controls on the left, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - RED Gallery File:Loadingbg_zs_chaos.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs chaos new.png|Ditto, new File:Tooltip_chaos.png|Tooltip, Singapore/Malaysia version File:Tooltip_chaos_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version chaos promo.jpg|Promotional poster chaos reward(close up) true.jpg|Chaos Reward (Close up) 525602_395431700488150_171762915_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 35529_395989880432332_1558164823_n.jpg|Ditto, engaging Siege Type Phobos 579024_395431983821455_985019794_n.jpg|Ditto, defeat Siege Type Phobos Trivia *There is no map overview for this huge maze map, it just says 'Unknown Area'. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps